1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for printed circuit board of backlight module, which is used for the area of fixing an inverter or a control circuit board of a backlight module and eliminating static electricity from the inverter or the control circuit board of the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacturing technology of the film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is developed quickly and the TFT-LCD has advantages like lightness, thinness, economizing electrical power and non-radiation, etc. Hence, the TFT-LCD is widely used for the personal digital assistant (PDA), notebook, cell phone and television, etc. Because the TFT-LCD can't radiate light by itself, it needs light from the backlight module to display the picture. The FIG. 1 is a decomposed diagram of a liquid crystal display in the prior art. The liquid crystal display device 1 includes a frame 11, a liquid crystal panel 12 and a backlight module 13. The backlight module 13 includes an inverter 131 and a control circuit board 132; two protective cover 133 protecting the inverter 131 and the control circuit board 132 respectively; a back plate 134 and a plurality of lamps 135.
When the protective cover 133, the inverter 131 and the back plate 134 are assembled, at least one screw fixing hole 1311 of the inverter 131 is aimed at least one screw fixing hole 1341 of the back plate 134 and at least one screw fixing hole 1331 of the protective cover 133. Finally, a screw 14 is used for fixing the protective cover 133, the inverter 131 and the back plate 134. This screw fixing style avoids that the inverter 131 is shaken and rammed to cause the conducting wire take off (not shown in FIG. 1) so the lamps 135 is not brightened. This screw fixing style also avoids that the inverter 131 is broken. When the protective cover 133, the control circuit board 132 and the back plate 134 are assembled, at least one screw fixing hole 1321 of the control circuit board 132 is equally aimed at least one screw fixing hole 1341 of the back plate 134 and at least one screw fixing hole 1331 of the protective cover 133. Finally, a screw 14 is also used for fixing the protective cover 133, the control circuit board 132 and the back plate 134. Above screw fixing style has disadvantages like consuming manpower, consuming equipment, consuming time and consuming cost, so as to reduce competition of the product. Furthermore, when the inverter or the control circuit board is operated, the static electricity accumulated phenomenon happens. Hence, the inverter or the control circuit board will be damaged. Above screw fixing style can't avoid static electricity accumulated phenomenon.
Hence, the present invention provides a fixing structure for printed circuit board of backlight module. It doesn't need the screw to lock so it can improve disadvantages like consuming manpower, consuming equipment, consuming time and consuming cost, so as to increase competition of the product. Furthermore, the present invention can eliminate static electricity from the inverter or the control circuit board to avoid its damage.